


Even when you cry you're beautiful

by green_crystalwish



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_crystalwish/pseuds/green_crystalwish
Summary: Vil debía confiar en él lo suficiente como para dejarse ver sin esas armas de las que habla, con las que se pule para salir al público. ¿…O es que él no merecía el esfuerzo? De un momento a otro, sus pensamientos se volvieron un caos apenas despertar. Tal vez nunca debió darse la aquiescencia de involucrarse en un romance con alguien que dista de toda la poca gracia que posee como ser humano.
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 13





	Even when you cry you're beautiful

—Buenos días. No, no te levantes aún, quedémonos en la cama un poco más… 

Una vista embelesadora acogió la mirada somnolienta de Idia cuando, al abrir los ojos, distinguió a la belleza del colegio Night Raven, Vil Schoenheit, a su lado. Sus cabellos desordenados, como juraba nunca antes los ha visto, sin maquillaje, tan sólo él, mostrándole una faceta que un asqueroso otaku como él no debería de tener la dicha de contemplar. Ya que, incluso con ese aspecto, era simple y sencillamente encantador, quizás todavía más. Vil debía confiar en él lo suficiente como para dejarse ver sin esas armas de las que habla, con las que se pule para salir al público. ¿…O es que él no merecía el esfuerzo? De un momento a otro, sus pensamientos se volvieron un caos apenas despertar. Tal vez nunca debió darse la aquiescencia de involucrarse en un romance con alguien que dista de toda la poca gracia que posee como ser humano.

— ¿Sucede algo, Idia?   
— ¿Eh…? Ah, no… lo siento… sólo estaba pensando algo.

Su cuerpo endeble atinó a dar un respingo cuando Vil se acercó a él para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios, como si buscara sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Saboreó el dulzor que dejó impregnado sobre sí para después comprobar que, efectivamente, la beldad que tenía como pareja ansiaba permanecer acurrucado a él, recostándose sobre su pecho como una cría buscando calor. Demudó el gesto, anidado por la incertidumbre e incredulidad respecto a la verosimilitud que existía sobre espacio que compartían como dos seres que se adoran sin escrúpulos, al menos, al interior de su habitación. 

— ¿Me dirás qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza? —Vil insistió sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

E Idia se tomó un momento para ponderarlo, si es que prefería responder a esa pregunta o cambiar el sesgo de su espontánea conversación, todavía degustando la exquisita sensación adormecedora que dejaron los besos de Vil. 

—Estaba pensando en lo que nosotros... tenemos—se arrancó las palabras de la garganta, desde ya, sintiéndose contrito. 

Inspiró profundo y se recostó, nervioso. 

No quiso verlo a la cara, pero sí sentirlo, pues de forma mecánica la diestra de Shroud ascendió hasta la coronilla del otro varón, motivado por los pensamientos que transitaban por su cabeza, y repartió débiles caricias sobre la cabellera dorada hasta que los dedos terminaban jugando con las hebras púrpura que caían en un grácil deslizamiento hasta su lugar. Sólo así es que el ámbar y la amatista se conectan por un efímero instante antes de que Shroud aparte la mirada, cohibido por la mirada penetrante del supermodelo. Acción a la que parece encontrarle gracia al emitir una risa apenas audible para sus sentidos aturdidos.

Pudiera no merecerlo, pero se había enamorado como un idiota, de un 3D en lugar de una fémina 2D con quiénes fácilmente podía salir de citas, conquistándolas en un santiamén después de descifrar su algoritmo. Fuera de un juego de citas era un completo ignoto de lo que debía de hacer para mantener una relación amorosa. ¿Realmente había conquistado a Vil? ¿Cómo era posible? Son perfectos opuestos que siquiera deberían dirigirse la palabra dada la diferencia de sus mundos, en cambio, allí estaban, compartiendo una cama, apegados al uno al otro, acompasando los latidos de sus corazones. 

—Soy muy repulsivo para tragarme de lleno que alguien como Vil se haya fijado en mí. 

Finalmente lo dijo. 

Una verdad desgarradora que se ha incrustado en lo más profundo de su consciencia, de vez en cuando, saliendo a flote, cuando la realidad se asemejaba a la fantasía, a quimeras que, ni con escasa lucidez, afirmaría que son completamente ciertas. 

Hubo un silencio incómodo, sepulcral, pudo sentirlo tensarse sobre él. Y lo estaba matando con todo eso. ¿Entonces estaba en lo correcto? ¿Hacía falta que lo dijera en voz alta para que Schoenheit pudiera recapacitar y/o darse cuenta del error en que incurría cada que se sumergía en la penumbra de Ignihyde? Era una lástima que la abrasadora unión entre sus cuerpos tuviera que llegar a un fin. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a afrontarla, a no aferrarse a su aroma impregnando las sábanas ni la almohada, a no suplicarle ni llorarle a su fantasma cuando no quisiera verlo jamás, indignado por haberse rebajado tanto. ¿Qué dirían los medios si llegaran a saberlo? Que semejante belleza tenía como novio a un nerd. Aniquilarían a Vil, sin lugar a duda, se convertiría en la burla tanto en las pasarelas como en el colegio. Menos mal que podía salir de ello con una sola frase… 

—No me gustan las cosas repulsivas —lo escuchó mascullar para inmediatamente incorporarse, de forma que ambos pudiesen verse cara a cara, sacándole a Shroud un pequeño sobresalto. —Y tú no eres repulsivo, ¿podrías dejar de decir idioteces? 

Vil había enfurecido, no obstante, era una ira adolecida, que dejaba sobre su matiz un destello de tristeza a cada palabra pronunciada por esos fastuosos labios. Ni bien pudo contemplarlo en todo su esplendor cuando sintió que tiraban de sus mejillas. Ahí estaba, la agresividad innata de la reina de la belleza. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, los tirones no sólo se quedaron en eso, al poco tiempo, la agraciada reina lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él, con la única intención de estar cerca, tanto como fuese necesario.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Idia. 

Un golpe directo al corazón. 

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo para que puedas creerme? ¿O acaso tú no sientes lo mismo? Pienso que esta pudiera ser tu forma discreta de terminar conmi—

—¡No! 

La rapidez y violencia con que Idia se sentó en la cama dejó a Vil atónito e incapaz de añadir algo más. ¿Cómo es que una pacifica mañana terminó convirtiéndose en semejante discrepancia? Uno de ellos tuvo que reincorporarse en la cama después de que cierto nerd lo quitara de encima con una fuerza que, hasta ahora, desconocía. Menos mal, Ortho se encontraba en modo de sueño, inadvertido del escándalo suscitado.

—No estoy terminando con Vil… Tampoco quisiera hacer algo como eso.

El susodicho torció la boca en una mueca a sabiendas de que, una vez Shroud se dejaba llevar por sus inseguridades, era difícil sacarlo de ahí. Ya que no tenía caso traer de vuelta un tema que era consuetudinario cuando recién comenzaban a salir. ¿Cuántas veces ya se han besado, se han tomado de las manos o se han dicho lo que sienten por el otro? Idia ha sido incluso dueño de su cuerpo cuando la pasión imperaba en sus encuentros. Empero cabía esa posibilidad de que realmente el líder de Ignihyde no deseara nada más con él. 

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te sucede, Idia? 

Era lo mismo que Shroud se preguntaba en aquel instante cuando la certeza de un amor correspondido se hizo presente en el ambiente tenso que imperaba sobre ellos. ¿Existían razones válidas para dudar de él…? 

Idia tragó saliva espesa, con tal estrépito que no hizo sino inquietar más a Vil. Y sin decir ni pío, volvió a buscar la cercanía del hermoso varón quién, a pesar de lo tomó por sorpresa no pudo sino sentirse aliviado de que no hubiera cambiado de parecer hacia lo que habían forjado. Ahora, recostados, es que Idia se dejó acoger por la calidad que le brindaba el cuerpo de su amado, sintiéndolo acomodar la extensa cabellera azulada con movimientos pletóricos de dulzura. 

—¿Sabes? Me haces sentir muy bien. ¿Realmente piensas que no te querría sólo porque no eres la clase de persona que todos esperarían ver a mi lado? Me pregunto qué cara pondrían si supieran que no deseo a nadie que no seas tú. 

Vil lo sentía aferrarse a su cuerpo, apretujándolo en tanto sus músculos se tornaban trémulos. Quiso protegerlo, abrazarlo hasta calmar su llanto, apaciguar a la cáfila de inseguridades que lo convertían en ese ser tan vulnerable. Ya que ni siquiera había motivos para que desconfiara de su sentir, y si era necesario tener que recordárselo un millón de veces, lo haría, puliría esa joya hasta que no haga más que brillar. Aun si sólo era para él. 

—Te amo, Idia. 

No hubo ninguna palabra más, tampoco hicieron falta. 

Sólo necesitaban el uno del otro. 

Y Vil Schoenheit siempre estaría ahí para Idia Shroud.

**Author's Note:**

> Idia inseguro con Vil reconfortándolo es algo que me pone muy sentimental por alguna razón. Necesitaba escribirlo para darme paz interna. De igual forma, espero que no haya quedado muy feo, fui escribiendo esto poco a poco pero aun así siento que quedo un poco desordenado. ( s i g h s ) Todo sea por la OTP. Espero lo disfruten ❤


End file.
